Just So You Know
by PhoenixSpirit10500
Summary: A story of unrequited love...Harry/Hermione.


**Harry and Hermione... a story around a song *winks***

**

* * *

**"Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney

Oh, how he wished he had never met her that first day of school. His life would have been so much simpler. How was he to know that he'd fall in love with her? He finally knew what was meant by the term; forbidden fruit...

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Harry watched on as she and Ron snuggled up in an armchair by the fire. They looked content, she leant her head on his shoulder, and Harry watched her breathing slow. How he longed to be sitting in Ron's place...Harry tried not to let his jealousy show but sometimes a certain redhead- Ginny- noticed. Always intruding, interfering, Harry never bothered talking to her. Ginny wasn't like _her._ Ginny was nothing in comparison, she didn't make his heart quicken every time she looked at him, she didn't make his palms sweat when she touched him. No-one could ever make him feel the same. He only had eyes for a special someone. A special someone... who was _off limits_.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

He sighed, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and without a word went to bed. He didn't notice that_ she_ glanced worriedly after him.

_Chorus:_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

The days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the only girl he couldn't have out of his head. It was like she was torturing him, she was so close...but so far away at the same time. He couldn't believe Ron had got to her first.

Soon, Harry couldn't take it any longer. He had had enough of the looks, had enough of her smell, had enough of everything about her. He hated her for making himself feel so vulnerable, so...weak.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

Harry reached breaking point in the summer term. After watching the pair of them kiss continuously for the whole afternoon, he stood up and let out an enormous cry of frustration before storming up the steps into the castle. Ron followed after him and Harry, dying to let out all of his anger, argued with him. Ron was hurt, Harry saw it, but he didn't care. He had had enough. He couldn't stand being so close to her and not being able to stare into her dark chocolate eyes, not being able to stroke her long brown hair, not being able to kiss her soft lips. It's tearing him apart, like a huge hole in his chest, it physically hurts him...he wants her too much.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop _

_Chorus_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

Harry leaves Ron and his girlfriend alone and instead spends his time with Neville, Seamus and Dean outside enjoying the sunshine or in their dormitory. Wherever the couple weren't. The three other Gryffindor's didn't know his burning secret, but accepted him into the fold anyway, and made a point to not talk to the couple either. Eventually, O.W.L's arrive; somehow he managed to revise between the constant daydreams...daydreams where he was allowed to do anything he wanted, to hold her, to kiss her...

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

He hates himself because he is Harry Potter. He is the "the boy who lived" and his legs turn to jelly when he sees the girl he can't have...his best friend. _Hermione Granger._

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_


End file.
